The Good, The Bad, and the Just Plain Weird
by luna lov3go0d
Summary: An insane Harry Potter fanfic mixed with JRock singers.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This story is like this. I write chapter one, Rochie writes chapter two. Me three, her four. Etc.

Chapter One

As fields and flowers passed a window in a rush, a little white rat's whiskers twitched. It climbed first up her sleeve, then onto her shoulder. This rat was a very peculiar one, for it was a guardian rat.

Guardian Rat? you ask. Perhaps it sounds a bit crazy to you, but this rat was different from your sewer rat, or even a trained pet rat. It was a magical rat.

"Anastasia, you're tickling me," Cassie giggled.

Rochelle shook her head. "You're definitely an odd one."

"And you're one to talk? Bakabakashii."

Cassie and Rochelle were best friends. They were witches, and they happened to be on the train to their seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"I'm sleeping. Don't you dare wake me, or you'll feel my wrath, and make your rat mind his distance-"

"Her."

"Sure." Rochie rested her head, and as Cassie played with Anna, a girl with neon green and pink hair casually walked in.

"Good, Skanky McSkankSank's asleep." Emily boredly played with her hair, poofing it up in the back.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "When are you two going to stop rowing with each other?"

"If she leaves me alone, I'll leave her alone. She lies a lot anyways-"

"Maybe to you," Cassie replied coldly. "Lets stop talking about people, alright?"

Emily pushed Cassie aside slightly, sat on the seat across from where she was, and rested her feet.

"Make yourself comfortable," said Cassie sarcastically.

Emily pulled out some sort of muggle device. It was called a Gameboy and allowed her to play Pokemon, which rarely any muggles in Britian knew about, and no witches or wizards knew anything about.

"I'm gonna catch 'em all."

"What? STD's?" said Rochelle without opening her eyes.

"You'd know a good deal about that, wouldn't you?"

In response, Rochelle let out a snore to assure she was never really awake. She talked in her sleep sometimes.

Luckily for Cassie, Rochelle slept most of the way, and by the time she awoke, Emily had wandered off to hit on Slytherin boys. All three of them happened to be Ravenclaws, but Emily's best friend Sarah was a Slytherin, along with all the "Emo" boys, as Americans called them. Emily, Cassie, and Rochelle were the only students from America. Rochelle and Cassie grew up together in Ohio. They met Emily in their first year.

People had been asking Emily about America, and specifically California, which is where she was from. She amazed them with tales of how many homosexuals there were, and that they weren't really bad.

Cassie then confided in Emily that she was a lesbian. In their second year, Cassie had hell to deal with when she came out, but by fourth year, people stopped caring.

In their fifth year, Rochelle and Emily began their separate ways. Rochelle saw Emily as an "emo" conceited girl, and Emily thought Rochelle was a snobby liar. It was true they had both changed a lot through the years, but Cassie could still see they were the same people as always.

The train came to a stop, and as always, it was first years first, then everybody else.

The rain was now much more than the drizzle it was at Platform 9 ¾ and students threw their robes over their heads and ran into the gates of Hogwarts. Cassie and Rochelle ran through mud puddles, and Rochie muttered cursed under her breath. With all the blurred figures dashing through the rain, something stuck out to Cassie.

There was a girl. What was she doing? Cassie thought. She felt a moment of mesmorization, before Rochelle yanked her arm and yelled "Damnit, Cassandra, hurry up."

Reaching the inside, people began to towel off their faces on their shirts or whatever. Rochelle muttered a spell. Her hair turned a copper colour. "Damn, that was supposed to make it dry." She pulled out her mirror. "Hm, but I must say I do like the colour." From across the room, Emily screwed up her eyes and her face was perfect again. No smeared makeup, no wet hair, and entirely in place. Sarah attempted to re-drench Emily.

The Great Hall was illuminated by candle flames of every color. It was indeed beautiful, but something felt like it was missing.

Rochelle and Cassie sat by one another, and Emily sat on Cassie's other side.

"Emily! You must have been dying without my sex," said a messy brown-haired boy.

"Riiight," replied Emily.

Rochelle paid no attention as everyone began to annoy Emily. Instead, she looked across from her. "Have a nice summer, Chang?"

Cho's eyes filled with tears.

"Why won't you leave us alone, goth?" asked Marietta Edgecombe. Rochelle looked down at her pink and white striped shirt, as if checking for the "goth" in it.

Cassie, however, took an interest in watching the little first years be sorted.

"Wilson, Trevor," called McGonnagal. A little boy wearing a wearing a black wristband tripped as he ran to the three-legged stool. Cassie looked over to the Slytherin table. A dark-haired girl with her hair half up wore a black tank-top with fishnets and plain bluejeans. Cassie wondered if the boy would be sorted into Slytherin too. After all, he was the girl's brother.

"Hufflepuff." The boy trotted over to his older brother Benjamin at the Hufflepuff table. Cassie's eyes shot back to the girl. She wore a light smile, and seemed relieved that neither of her brothers had to be in her house.

"Forget about her," Rochelle said, waving her hand in front of Cassie.

"Huh?"

"I saw where you were looking."

"Oh, no, see her brother just got-"

"AHH, STOP! RAPE!" screamed Emily, stupefying a boy from Hufflepuff with glasses, a mousy look, and a strong scent of body oder.

"Stalker's back," laughed a Ravenclaw boy.

"I was hoping he would stay put in that cardboard box he lives in," said Emily.

"I know better stalkers," came a mysterious voice.

"Lukas!" said Rochelle, surprised. "Nice you here, I mean, Nice seeing. ." she coughed. "How was your summer?"

"The teenage angst," he said. Lukas Lovegood turned and departed, leaving everyone but Cassie, Rochelle, and Emily looking confused, for Emily simply didn't care, Cassie was used to Lukas's weird responses, and Rochelle knew it meant something other than what it was supposed to.

Lukas and Rochelle were in an awkward position at this point in time. Their sixth year had ended with a row that never really did get resolved, not that either of them showed a care. Only someone who really noticed, like Cassie, could see the way their eyes would meet, and the way their presences affected one another.

"Lets make this a good year," Cassie said.

Rochelle's stare was still dazed, but she replied, "It may not be good, but I do sense an interesting year coming."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Rochelle and Cassie woke up the next morning ready for their first day of school. They walked down into the common room and Emily came up to them holding that gameboy "I always wondered how that worked" Rochelle said "As there's so much magic."

"Oh. It doesn't," said Emily "I just pretend-"

"To catch all of the S.T.Ds? You don't have to pretend you prolly already-"

"-right. Now. Breakfast anyone?" asked Cassie loudly cutting over Rochelle. Emily glared.

"No. Thank you. I need to go fix my hair and other such things."

"Your hair looks fine Emo," said Rochelle. Emily rolled her eyes.

"You really should _try_ to be nice to her," said Cassie as they walked out of the common room.

"Eh-heh! No," Rochelle said.

They got into the great hall and, it being morning and Rochelle was always running late, ran straight into Lukas. She stumbled and almost fell. She ran into Cassie, who did fall. Rochelle turned back and helped her up. "You alright Cass?" Rochelle asked pretending Lukas wasn't there

"Yeah. Fine," Cassie said, getting up.

Lukas waited for Rochelle to turn around to sneer "nice." he said and walked off.

"Do you think I can ever NOT make a fool of myself while Lukas is around?" Rochelle asked, turning bright red while she watched him walk away.

"Ye-"

"No." emily came prancing by with about 100 boys following her.

"Fuck you."

"No."

"Why not?" Rochelle asked, "Everyone else has."

"Oh-ho. very funny. Think you're clever do you?" she asked and without waiting for an answer walked off.

"Such a nice girl" Rochelle said kneeling by the Ravenclaw table and getting tea "Want anything cass? I'm sorry I kept you waiting this morning, I was just so tired."

"It's alright, I'll have tea as well please." Cassie said

Rochelle got them both the beverages.

"er, Rochelle?" said a slightly Asian and Scottish voice

"eh? oh. hey" Rochelle said turning to see Cho Chang "nice summer?"

Changs eyes filled with tears but she managed to say quite calmly "alright. yours?"

Rochelle shrugged "Mostly just hung out with Cassandra in Ohio."

"oooh! America?" she asked sounding amazed "Do they really have-"

"come on, cho!" said Marietta pulling on Cho's arm

"See you around Rochelle!" she called being dragged off. Rochelle blinked and stared.

"Well, that was interesting" she said handed Cassie her tea and walked out of the hall..

When the school day ended Rochelle and Cassie were tired. "You'd think they'd lighten up a bit..it's not O.W.L year! We've got our O.W.Ls , we really don't need our N.E.W.Ts. " said Rochelle pulling out her notebook.

"..I guess..hey...erm..There's alot of Transfiguration homework..and you know how I'm no good with that.."cassie said almsot nervously. Rochelle looked up and smiled

"How about, I do our transfiguration homework and since I suck ass at Charms, you can do THAT for me?"

"Okay!" said Cassie looking relieved. Charms was her best subject, Transfiguration her worst. It was the exact opposite for Rochelle.

"damnit" Rochelle said getting up "I need to go get something. I'll be right back okay?"

"alright" Cassie said absently. She was absorbed in her work. Rochelle giggled and walked up the stairs to the girls dormitories. She searched in her trunk after looking around to make sure no one was looking.

She found it.

It was a tiny blade. It could fit in the palm of your hand without cutting you. She had put it on a chain so she wouldn't lose it. She got up and brought it to her bedside table and put it in there for safe keeping. Then she looked around for her self-inking quill and went back downstairs. She turned to go to the table that Cassie was at and she saw Lukas and her sitting in a deep conversation. Not wanting to be seen she rapped 3 times on the top of her head and felt something warm trickle down the back of her neck.

She had used the dissillusionment charm. She turned into a human chamelion.

Rochelle inched as close as she dared to Lukas and Cassie and stopped when she was in earshot.

"Well.." Cassie was saying slowly "I really don't think I should tell you. Its something between her and I you see..."

"Come on Cassie. I know you know. She's your best friend. Does she or doesn't she like someone else?" Lukas looked anxious. Rochelle blinked. Well, that was something new.

"No. I'm sorry , I don't think I can." Cassie said, "but.." she lowered her voice "I don't think she does."

Lukas smiled "That's good."

"But" Cassie also said "Don't get all cocky, because she may not like you either"

"Doubtful. She turns bright red when she looks at me." Lukas said straightening up. Rochelle felt her cheeks burn.

"So do you. you turn like a lobster" Cassie said giggling.

"I do not!" Lukas yelled and stalked off. Rochelle smiled and lifted the disillusionment charm off herself and went into her seat.

"He doesn't what?" Rochelle asked

"oh. nothing" Cassie said absorbed in her Charms once more. Rochelle smiled.

The next morning Dumbledore made an announcement during breakfast "THIS YEAR!" he said "We will be hosting people from Japan's wizarding school! I expect you to be nice to them, as their customs aren't ours it may seem odd to you, but know also that yours may seem odd to them. Let me introduce you!' he said as a beautiful Asian girl with blonde hair and green eyes walked through the door. "Miss Ayumi Hamasaki!" she got to the front of the hall, bowed to Dumbledore and sat in a seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Next," he said as the front doors opened again and a short little man, can't be more than 5'3'' who has spiky blonde hair and hazel eyes who walked with his head toward the ground looking up now and again to glare at a table or a person or two. "Mr. Tooru Niimura!"

Tooru got to the front of the hall and gave a tiny bow to Dumbledore and suddenly Dumbledore bent down and Tooru was talking in his ear. "Excuse me!" he said straightening up "His name is NOT tooru Niimura! It's Kyo!"

Kyo smiled and bowed. The smile made him look less threatening. More cute. Rochelle knew the type. Next chance she got she would tell him not to smile.

"And for our next guest." Dumbledore said as the doors opened once more as a tall man wearing leather pants and a rather tight tee-shirt who had blonde hair as well and brilliantly blue eyes walked gracefully to the top of the room, stopping to smile at random girls and guys as he passed. Rochelle saw many people whisper to each other.

She knew what they were saying.

This guy was hot.

"Mr. GACKT!" Dumbledore yelled. There was a breakout of applause and Gackt turned around and bowed to each of the tables and bowed to Dumbledore. Then turned and sat at the Hufflepuff table while Kyo joined the Slytherin.

The doors flew open and a tall woman who wore really high heels, long black hair and lots of makeup was being chased by another woman who wore all blue and was screaming in Japanese at the top of his lungs.

"What's he saying"Cassie whispered to Rochelle who was laughing

"he's saying 'shin-chan please! I didn't mean for my hand to go there!"   
Cassie burst into laughter

They got to the front of the hall and glanced around "Oops" They said together both out of breath. Dumbledore looked shocked for only a moment then he beamed

"Mr Shinya and Mr Toshiya everyone!" he yelled.

Cassie and Rochelle looked at each other.

They both thought they were chicks.

Next a guy with long white and purple hair wearing a witches costume and very heavy eyeliner came sauntering into the hall. Rochelle gasped and punched Cassie

"OW!" Cassie yelled, Rochelle payed no attention

"Oh my hide! It's hide!"Rochelle screamed. hide turned and looked at Rochelle and nodded.

Rochelle whimpered

hide got to the top of the hall "YOU WANNA FREEDOM?" he asked

"yes!" Rochelle yelled

"LETS GO TO HEBUM!" hide and Rochelle yelled together. many people laughed. Dumbledore said "MR. hide everyone!"

hide sat down at the Ravenclaw table with Toshiya and Shinya.

The doors opened once more and everything went deathly quiet. Rochelle looked around.

Standing in the doorway was a man not too tall but not short either who wore all black. He had black hair that fell into his eyes and over his shoulders with an elegance that Rochelle could never have dreamed possible. He wore heavy black eyeliner and it made his eyes look mysterious when he looked from side to side. His face was a pale white. He wore black leather pants and a black shirt with a long black cloak that touched the floor and buckled black boots. No one could confuse him with a woman. He was all male. Rochelle couldn't take her eyes off of him. "Kami-sama..." Rochelle whispered.

The man radiated dark power so heavily that the air felt thick with it. Rochelle could hardly breath, and she hardly wanted to. The man's eyes met Rochelle's for a second and Rochelle felt a chill go through her. He ambled slowly up to the top table. Rochelle noticed that everyone looked shocked. She wasn't the only one. She both felt glad and angry. She followed his every move with her eyes. The graceful movement of his hips and legs as he walked. "Wow" she whispered. Even Cassie, who was more gay than anyone would ever have guessed, was enthralled by him. Dumbledore alone seemed to be unaffected.

"Mr. Sakurai Atsushi everyone!" he said. Dumbledores voice sounded off in the distance to Rochelle, she couldn't quite see anything or hear anything or breath...

"ROCHELLE!" Cassie was pulling on her arm and yelling in her ear. "We're gonna be late! we've got transfiguration next!"

"oh" Rochelle said vaguely "right" she picked up her bag and glanced around the hall.

She didn't know who he was, but that Sakurai Atsushi was some sort of character.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"It'd be pretty cool if you had paid the least bit of attention TODAY," Rochelle said sourly.

"I'm sorry!" said Cassie, again and again. "I didn't know we would be transfiguring EACH OTHER."

"I never fancied being a neko-chan," said Rochelle. "Well, the cute anime ears would be cool, but not the look, thanks."

Cassie smiled apologetically. "Look, Rochie, I was wondering.. Why exactly are the Japanese people here?"

"Do you bother to read the Daily Prophet?"

"No. It's rubbish."

"Well, their school got burned down by an Unknown Source."

"Oh. Pity. Do you think it was.." she lowered her voice "Voldemort?"

"No. He wouldn't waste his time in Japan-"

"OOPH!" Cassie fell to the ground, bringing with her a girl with short, dark hair who seemed about her age, and on her neck was the mark of a Native American witch tribe. Cassie didn't recall seeing this girl before, but she certainly wasn't a first year.

"Shit. I'm sorry!" Cassie helped the girl back to her feet.

"Arigatou," the girl said with a bow.

"Wait, you're from the Japanese school?"

"Hai. Yes," the girl said. "I lived in Scotland originally, but my love for Gackt brought me to the wonderful land of Japan."

"Have you met Gackt-sama?" Rochelle asked.

"Yes, well, kinda," she blushed. "He hasn't said more than 'Ohayou' to me. Oh, I don't believe I have introduced myself. I'm Cheyenne."

"I'm Cassie," Cassie replied.

"Rochie chex mix," said Rochelle with a bow. Cheyenne giggled.

"Cass, we have to hurry now, we have potions."

They waved goodbye to the friendly Cheyenne.

"Stephenson, you're on time," said Snape coldly.

"Don't get used to it," Rochelle replied.

Snape scowled and turned to the board. "Shall we get started before Stephenson asks for a trophy?"

Emily laughed. Rochelle would have hit her if she was near.

"Now, who knows what the Mordondo Potion is?"

A boy raised his hand.

"Yes, mister. ."

"Kazuo Kiriyama."

"Mister Kazoo." Rochelle resisted the urge to shoot Snape.

"It is. . a potion for orgeens to. . esplodah."

"Yes. It reaches your stomach and causes all your inner organs to combust. Well done, mister Kazoo. It appears your school is done properly, with no tolerance for. ." his eyes shot to Harry Potter, "funny business."

Rochelle couldn't help herself. She let out a snort.

"Stephenson. What may I ask, is funny enough to interrupt my class?"

"Well, simply, the inaccuracy of your previous statement. See, if you knew Japan, or took any sort of interest in it, you would know that their schooling, public at least, and magical, are very loose due to-"

"Enough. Would you care to teach this class?" Snape's nostrils flared.

"Yes. I'm going to be a teacher, so why not?"

"Twenty points from Ravenclaw," said Snape, "and any further interruptions from Miss Stephenson and I'll make it fifty."

Hermione raised her hand. Snape ignored her.

"This is a note-taking period. Take out your quills and parchment, and no talking. Now, as few of you know, due to your ignorance, the Mordondo Potion was outlawed in.."

Emily's gaze hadn't left Kazuo from the time he raised his hand to the end of class.

After a long Potions class, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor students were released to lunch. Rochelle and Cassie took their normal seats, when a girl approached the seat opposite of Rochelle.

"May I sit here?" the girl asked in an accent.

"Hai," Rochelle replied.

The girl was no doubt from the Japanese school. Her hair was long and perfectly straight. Rochelle envied her hair, and Cassie envied her outfit. It was elegantly lacy and black. Her face was pale, and her eyes were designed brilliantly in makeup.

She smiled at Rochelle and sat down.

"Watashi wa Rochie-san desu," said Rochelle, speaking in perfect Japanese. The girl seemed surprised.

"You speak well Japanese," she said. "I am Emi Shizu."

"Lovely to meet you," said Cassie. "I'm Cassie." Cassie swooned a bit. This girl was more gorgeous than any American "goth."

"Where in Japan are you from?" Rochelle asked.

"I am from Tokyo, near Harajuku." Cassie perked up.

"I love Harajuku," Cassie said. This girl is my new best friend, she thought.

"I do also. I spend much time there."

She smiled, Cassie smiled, and Rochelle began a conversation with her in Japanese. Cassie thought, I could get used to this.

After a long first day of classes, Rochelle and Cassie headed to the common room.

"Did they get sorted into houses or what?" Cassie asked.

"I think they more of just.. picked," Rochelle replied with a shrug. "Anyways, we have Hide here. I'm not complaining."

"And Emi!" Cassie chimed in. As they continued walking, the Cheyenne girl they saw was sitting against a wall, her cap on backwards, drawing what appeared to be funny little characters.

"You alright?" Cassie asked.

"Oh, yeah, I just don't know where the Gryffindor common room is," Cheyenne replied.

Rochelle looked around. "Hey, Hermione!"

"Hello Rochelle," said Hermione politely. "Have a nice first day?"

"Yes, lovely, except I have this problem where I have Arithmancy and Charms at the same time."

"Pity you can't be in two places at once," Hemione replied absentmindedly. "Snape was dreadful today."

"Ah well. Hey, I have a favor to ask." Rochelle gestured to Cheyenne. "Our friend here from the Japanese academy can't find her way to the Gryffindor common room. Would you take her there?"

"Oh, yes, of course."

"Thanks," Cheyenne replied.

Rochelle and Cassie continued on to their own common room.

"Uh oh," whispered Cassie. "Lukas is talking to some girl."

Rochelle's eyes shot over to Lukas, and then relaxed. "No worries, that's his cousin."

"Hello Lukas," said Rochelle, acting bored. "Lovely day, huh?"

"Sure," he replied.

"It's rather fascinating having Japanese exchange students."

"Crossdressers, too." Rochelle laughed.

"Guy or girl, they're hot." Cassie knew that behind Lukas's sunglasses, he had some sort of glare.

"It's a pity their school got burned down."

"It was a Japanese Fire Demon, I'm sure," said a daydreamy voice. The girl, Lukas's cousin, had wide, curious blue eyes, and straggly, waist-length, dirty-blonde hair. Her wand was tucked behind her ear, and Cassie recalled seeing her the previous year.

"Fire demons?" Cassie asked curiously.

"They don't exist, Cass," Rochelle yawned. "Come along, you need my transfiguration notes."

As Rochelle pulled her away, Cassie said to the girl, "I'll see you later, and we can talk about those Fire Demons."

She looked pleasantly surprised.

Starstarstarstarfkjghkjghjkghfjkgh

The next day was a Saturday. Yes, school started on a Friday. It was rather silly in Cassie's opinion. It was pouring rain, but Cassie didn't mind as much as Rochelle, whose hair was frizzing out.

Cassie walked towards the Owlery. Her bare feet slopped through the mud. It was Saturday morning, meaning she was too lazy to put shoes on and then have top clean off mud. Her rainbow umbrella caught the raindrops, but Cassie's hair was still a mess due to the wind. At least it's a nice day, she thought.

She then noticed a certain beech tree near the lake. Was that a girl in it? Cassie walked towards it curiously, a strange feeling within her. It was the same girl that she saw the first night.

As the tree came in sight, she then realized something important.

"Luna?" Cassie yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

Rochie paid no attention to the fact that Cassie had left her. She was too busy trying to fix her hair. Goddamnit, she thought. She looked around "Oi, Cass?" Cassie was nowhere to be seen. Rochie touched her hair and scowled. She walked around the grounds looking for cassie and while she was looking she ran into the boy named Kyo who stumbled and fell getting his goth clothing all muddy. "FUCHA!" he yelled at her jumping to his feet taking out his wand  
"protego!" rochelle muttered as Kyo yelled  
"Serpensortia!"  
a snake came out and tried to wrap itself around Rochelle but her protection spell made it break into 50 pieces and dissapear  
"FUCHA!" Kyo yelled again.  
Cassie fell out of a tree behind Rochelle and rochelle turned around "Oh, well. hi" she said  
Cassie asked Rochelle "Wtf is he saying?"  
"I think he's trying to say fucker." Rochelle said over kyo's continuing screams of  
"FUCHAFUCHAFUCHA!"  
"Right. Lets go. where were you?" Rochelle asked Cassie  
"Up in a tree."  
"Duh. Baka-"  
"FUCHA!"  
"- but why?" Rochelle acted like she couldn't hear the screaming of the angsty japanese man  
"oh. no-"  
"FUCHA"  
"-reason"   
Rochelle had a feeling Cassie was hiding something from her.

-starstarstarwannafreedomletsgo

tohebumstarstarstarstar-

Rochelle fixed both her and Cassies hair as they went in for dinner. As Rochie walked she saw Lukas and went to go talk to him. Cassie followed her, hovering behind her a bit  
"Hey." Rochie said  
"Mhm." said lukas looking down at her.  
"What's going on?" Rochelle asked and glanced over to the side of Lukas. Suddenly she didn';t know where she was. there was that Atsushi guy. He walked by Rochelle and looked directly at her as he was walking away.  
Rochelle resisted the urge to run screaming from the hall.  
"erm..stalker?" Lukas asked  
"hm?" Rochelel said "Oh. yeah. Sorry. I just thought of something I had to do.."  
and with that Rochelle left the hall. She was halfway down the hallway when Cassie cought up with her "Oi, what was that about?"  
"what?" asked Rochelle  
"The whole..you were really hungry and suddenly you're not plus you totally ignored Lukas.."  
"oh." Rochelle said and kept walking.  
They walked in silence for a bit while Rochelle was thinking  
She didn't exactly know why she didn't want to tell cassie, but not telling her seemed the best thing to do ...  
for now...  
plus, she didn't even know what was wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

"Hey Roch-"

"Can't talk now, Cass," Rochie replied, in a rush to her Ancient Runes class. Cassie sighed. Rochie had a rather tight schedule. She shrugged and continued to the North Tower.

"Ah, welcome my Seer," said Trelawny. Cassie smiled and entered the room, which smelled of incense.

"How are you, Professor Trelawny?" Cassie asked politely.

"Oh, quite well, I must say." She looked Cassie deeply in the eyes, and that always made her shiver, as though Trelawny were trying to look into her brain. She led Cassie over to the crystal ball.

"Just as I thought," she said.

"Hm?"

"Oh, just watch yourself, I see a roadblock in your easygoing state of mind."

"Alright," Cassie replied.

During the class, Cassie couldn't help but feel rather hot and stuffy. It had to be, what, ninety degrees? Also, this tower always made her feel rather dreamy and dazed. Luna had told her on Saturday that some places make you feel alive or relaxed. So maybe it was just the whole environment, but Cassie couldn't help but wonder about Luna.

After Cassie had spotted her in the tree, they sat together on a branch, soaking wet but comfortable. Luna definitely had something mysterious that drew Cassie closer to her.

For some reason, Cassie didn't really want to tell Rochie about Luna. Everyone called Luna 'Loony,' but to Cassie, she seemed a lot more smart than most. It's ignorance that leads to prejudice, like how Hogwarts was about Luna, but she didn't seem to mind. Luna and Cassie both knew Hogwarts wasn't ready for differences. Cassie hadn't told Luna she was gay yet, but she figured Luna wouldn't care either way.

Anyways, Cassie wasn't sure about why she was so interested in Luna. She simply had a magnetic illumination of mysterious strangeness. Cassie was actually fascinated with her. So she wouldn't bother Rochie with something she couldn't even explain.

Plus, Rochie was pretty out of it herself. Something was up with her. Maybe it was one of those things you can't understand inside yourself like Cassie had.

After class was dismissed, Cassie ran into a familiar face. "Cheyenne! How are you liking Hogwarts?"

"Oh, it's sweet," Cheyenne replied. "That Ron Weasley is quite a character. Ginny and I have become pretty good friends. Do you know Ginny Wealsey?"

"Yeah, she's nice." Cassie continued on to the Ravenclaw common room, where she discovered Rochie asleep on her own homework. Cassie observed her carefully to make sure she wasn't like, dead.

"Don't wake her," said a voice from the room that startled Cassie. Lurking in the corner was a boy wearing sunglasses, writing something.

"Hello Lukas," Cassie said. "Yeah, I wasn't waking her. Stress is mad this year, especially when you're taking as many classes as her. Oh, and she has insomnia."

He mumbled something that sounded like "Stalker of Stalker."

Cassie headed towards the portrait door. "I'm off. If you see Luna, tell her. . well, nevermind. Tell her hello for me. Have fun watching Rochie sleep."

He said nothing and acknowledged her with a nod of his head. Cassie didn't really know where she was heading, but she figured maybe she'd find something interesting to do.

_Didn't there used to be a passage somewhere around here?_ She didn't really recall. _If only I knew where the Room of Requirement was. I could make it something interesting._

Cassie felt her skin go pale as she saw a person approaching from the other side of the corridor. She hoped it wasn't who she thought it was, but if it was, she couldn't turn away now that she had seen her.

"Cassie," Marina said, with some bit of cold slipping into her words. "We need to talk."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6—

Cassie stumbled for words "Erm... well, Marina, You know, I was just headed back to the common room because... well… Rochie is doing my homework and I told her I would nick her food from the kitchens."

"Oh!" She said brightly "I'll go with you! The houselves just ADORE me!"

Cassie felt her heart sink "No, really. Erm… They don't have any food. I've been there already. Kay?" and with that she turned and ran and didn't stop running until she was right outside the common room. Rochie and Lukas were at it again. Rochie obviously had just woken up. Not wanting to be seen, Cassie hid in the shadows.

"Did you have bad dreams stalker?" Lukas said in a rumbling deep voice.

"No. Look, Atsushi-paul-Shades-damnit. Lukas! Look Lukas. I don't like it when you watch me while I sleep" Cassie thought Rochie was doing quite well. She was blushing horribly over her stumble over names. She had heard the names Paul and Shades before. But never Atsushi… though the name did sound familiar.

Cassie noticed Lukas's eyes suddenly burn red. Rochie noticed too but she didn't back away. Good for her. _I have to remind myself to tell her good job_ Cassie thought to herself.

"Lukas… what is it?" Rochie asked, her voice tentative

"You just called me 3 different guys names." He said slowly. His voice was deadly. It almost FELT like knives stabbing you 100 times. Cassie had to hand it to Lukas, his voice had power.

"I – did I?" Rochie asked, backing away slightly.

"Yes," Said Lukas. "You did. Don't walk away from me."

Lukas and Rochie were still on opposite sides of the table. Everyone in the common room had backed away and were watching from the safe sidelines.

"Are you seeing 3 other people?" he asked, he picked up her quill and it instantly burst into flames.

"N-no Lukas, God. No!" Rochie said her voice cracking. Lukas made a roar like a lion and flipped the table over.

"It's those goddamned Japanese crossdressers isn't it!" He yelled coming towards Rochie "ISn't it!"

"N-No!" she yelled back. She was now visibly shaking. Everyone else in the Common Room was silent. "God, Lukas, Please! Please, Listen to yourself! Does this make sense? Does it sound like something I would do? I'm not _Emily _for god sake!"

"HEY!" Emily interjected indignantly

"SHUT UP!" Rochie and Lukas yelled turning in her direction.

"Anyway. ROCHELLE! YOU ARE SEEING ONE OF THOSE JAPANESE PEOPLE AREN'T YOU!"

"For God's sake Lukas, get a GRIP!" Yelled Rochie.

Lukas then walked straight up to Rochie and grabbed her by the shoulders and held her up from the ground and started to shake her. "You're mine damnit! Can't you see I love you! I fucking love you stalker!" Lukas screamed. The silence in the Common Room was tangible.

"You…I…What?" Rochie asked. "No. I… Lukas. Please set me down." She said. Cassie stepped up.

"She doesn't belong to anybody Lukas Lovegood." She sounded braver than she felt. Lukas was staring at her with his red eyes. It wasn't quite like looking into Luna's…Cassie suddenly felt herself wondering if Luna's eyes turned red when she was mad… and what it would be like to look into them. Would she be scared the way Rochie was of Lukas? Probably not she decided.

"No. That is not true" Lukas said

"yes it is. Now. Let her go, or we start using wands. I know you do not want that." Cassie said. Lukas gave her an I'd-like-to-see-you-try look. Cassie caught Rochies' eyes looking for what to do next. Rochie blinked and nodded her head slightly toward the table. Cassie looked and saw the journal.

She dived for it and held it up. "Want me to read this to the-" Cassie couldn't finish the sentence because Lukas dropped Rochie and got out his wand and yelled "_Stupify!" _

"no!" Rochie yelled. She picked up her wand. "_Shinjitsu!"_

Lukas got knocked back onto the floor and was tied down. A curse he himself had used on her.

"You turn my curses on me, Stalker?" he asked sneering.

"Yes. Now. I do not belong to you. I belong to no one. I am sorry that you love me and I will not follow your every move but you have to get over it okay? We are not promised to each other. I love you, of course. But we are not promised to eachother. Hell, we're not even dating. So don't even fucking say that you and I are bound together. Shut the fuck up and stay out of my life. Don't get pissed that I say some other guys name on accident when god _knows_ how many girls you're seeing right now, Because I know I'm not your only. You're not the type to stick to one. And I know that. Now just… leave me alone for a while." Then she turned to the crowd "If you would be _ever_ so kind as to _go away_ I would be very happy." Rochie said all of this in her slow deadly voice that never failed to get the reaction that she wanted. Everyone was gaping at Rochie. She took the curse off of Lukas and Emily has enervated Cassie. "You alright Cass?" She asked, leaning by her

"I-yes I'm fine." She said "Rochie are you okay?"

"I'm going to go to bed. If you could do the charms homework and have me copy it I would be very happy. And…find Hermione if you can, ask her if I could borrow her Arithmacy homework. I'll never finish in the time allowed."

"Rochie are you-"

"Cassie. Not now. I just want to go to bed." And with that Rochie went to the dormitory leaving a silenced crowd behind her.

Once in there she flung herself on the bed, broke down and cried harder than she had in years and was thankful no one could hear her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So basically, I think Lukas has gone insane," Emily stated to the table, which was absent of Lukas, who was sleeping, and Rochelle who was.. well, Cassie couldn't say she had a clue.

"Well, duh," said Marietta. "He's always been a nut."

"I disagree," said Cassie.

"Yeah," Emily said, "he used to be f-"

"-with both of you," Cassie finished. "He wasn't insane, and he still isn't."

"Then what do you call him? Angsty with the red eyes-"

"No. This isn't the works of insanity, it's- ugh, nevermind." She became frustrated. "Nothing you'd understand, anyways."

"Oh, I understand," Emily said. "It was love, wasn't it? But, see, you'd have to be a piece of work to love Rochelle."

"SHUT UP, EMO, OR I'LL HEX YOU."

"M'kay."

"You don't believe me?"

"No. I just don't care."

In Cassie's hand was her fork, gripping it tightly in anger, and without a thought, and simply a reflex, she chucked it at Emily.

"What the fuck, Cassie?" she said, barely not getting hit by the fork. Cassie whipped out her wand.

"Shut up Emily, just shut up." Her hand shook and her wand pointed directly between Emily's eyes.

"What's your problem?" Marietta asked.

"Psycho," Cho chimed in.

"Just as bad as Lukas himself, with those temper tantrums like a little kid." Cassie turned red, lowered her wand, and without a word, departed.

"Have you ever had a friend who you can't stop being friends with, but you want to absolutely KILL their ass because they're a heartless bitch?"

"Not exactly," Luna replied thoughtfully. "But I get the idea. I haven't really, well, had friends. There were people who acted like my friends, and then ran away from me." Her wide eyes blinked. "But you've just got to keep on living, am I right? What's the point of getting hung up on the bad stuff?"

"Yeah, true," Cassie replied. Luna's blue eyes seemed to twinkle innocently on the warm night. They were, once again, sitting up in that beech tree, but this time there was no rain, not even a cloud in the sky. The stars shone above, and the crescent moon hung over them.

"This is rather fun, I can't say I've ever had a friend like you," said Luna. She looked at Cassie. "I'd have to say you're nicer than anyone's been to me. People always talk about those best friends they have, and I get what it's like to have someone who's actually there for you, if that makes sense."

"It does, and I'll always be here for you. People say you're Loony, but.. there's nothing wrong with you." Cassie smiled, Luna smiled.

Rochie rummaged through her trunk, to come across a glowing jewel. She clutched it in her hand tightly. "Shit." She brought her index finger away from the jewel. It was bleeding where it jabbed her. She carefully placed it in her pocket. "This'll be for your own good, Lukas."

She headed gracefully down the spiraling staircase from the girls dormitory. The common room was empty, and wind blew through the window. It almost felt.. eerie. Rochelle shook off the thought and headed out of the portrait entrance.

Ahead in the corridor, a short, blonde Japanese man tripped over his long, "goth" pants, dropping a wand that slid across the floor, and stationed in front of Rochie.

Smiling, Rochie handed the wand back to the man.

"Arigatou, uh.." he thought for a moment. "Zank joo."

"Anytime, Tooru."

"Oy." His cheeks reddened and he muttered something in Japanese, which was something about those "damn Brits." Rochie replied back, in Japanese "Watch it, Kyo-kun."

He seemed surprised of Rochie's fluent Japanese, but simply scowled and continued walking. Rochelle smiled.

"How kawaii."

"Hey Luna," Cassie said. "You said you never had a friend before your fourth year, but what about Lukas?"

"He has a stone-hard shell," she said with no emotion, except the usual dreaminess. "I'm probably the closest thing to knowing him really. I wouldn't call it a friendship though. He doesn't really care about me, or anything, seeing as it's hard to crack the shell, but in a way he needs me. You see, I'm like the one thing in the world that come close to making him.. calmer."

"So you understand him pretty well, I take it?"

"He denies it, but he knows I know him, maybe even more than he knows himself."

"It's like that with Rochie and I. I can put her feelings into better words than she can."

"Lovely power, isn't it?" Luna replied dreamily.

"Power?" As she heard a rustle through the grass, Cassie put her finger over Luna's lips. She looked down at the girl walking across the grass, with a bad, familiar feeling. As the girl came closer, she was right.

"Luna," she whispered, "don't make a sound.."

It was her.

"It's Marina."

Rochie was nearly at her destination. She felt almost blank, withdrawn from herself.

Turning the corner, was Atsushi.

Rochie froze, with half of her senses, thinking of what to say, if anything.

"You wanna freedom?" he asked suddenly.

"Lets go to hebum," Rochie shot back, feeling excited.

"I see you are a fan."

"I see your English has improved much."

He stuck out his hand. "I am Sakurai Atsushi."

"Watashi wa Rochie desu." She shook it.

"I shall see you later, Rochie-san." As he walked away, Rochelle felt a melting sensation. She no longer felt up to her deed, and headed towards the library instead.

Her bare feet brushed against the grass. She wore an old, frayed black dress, and her dark hair went loose in the wind. She moved in a hypnotized fashion towards the calm lake.

_Marina, what are you doing?_ Cassie thought.

She stood on her tiptoes and took one deep gaze at the moon. She spread her arms up, and closed her eyes.

"Is this the ancient Roman spiritual ritual?" Luna whispered curiously. Cassie said nothing in reply, her eyes glued to Marina, who seemed to be falling in slow motion into the Black Lake.

Cassie dove from that tree branch without a second thought. It was now time to stop ignoring her. Next thing she knew, the water chilled her skin, and she was falling deep, deep into the depths of the lake.

As she took Marina's cold hand, she wondered if they would die there. Just die, as remains of what wasn't.

It was there, the light, the blinding light, and her senses faded away. _Is this what dying is like?_ she thought, losing her consciousness.

"..the hell?" Cassie gasped, coughing water out of her lungs. The night had preserved itself for what felt like days. It could have only been minutes, or it could have been hours.

Cassie, soaking wet, lay on Marina's unconscious body. "Yeah, you're beautiful," Cassie whispered, "but you're not for me."

An fifteen minutes passed, and Marina regained consciousness. They both lay there without words, for a whole hour.

And then they fell asleep.

Cassie was unaware of Luna above her in the beech tree, watching over her.

"I won't let my best friend die," Luna said to herself.

A new day began. Marina and Cassie, for the first time all night, looked at each other.

"I really am sorry," Marina said.

"Me too," Cassie replied. She looked upwards, realizing there was a sleeping body on the tree branch. "Luna. Has she been there this whole time?"

"Does she normally sleep in trees?" Marina inquired.

"I'm going to take her to her bed," Cassie said, and then yawned, "then I'm going to take myself to bed."

"Are we friends again?"

"A friendship renewed." Cassie nodded, and as she carried the darling, sleeping body of Luna, her mind went into confusion.

_I'll hold onto you, Luna_, Cassie thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

Rochie woke up a couple of weeks later and saw a notice up on the Ravenclaw board.

Attention all 7th years!

This being your final year at Hogwarts and while playing host to a number of new students we are holding a ball for only the 7th years and the transfers.

While you may think that this is a great event to take part in, you should also consider the customs of our guests and behave accordingly. You do not want to make a fool of Hogwarts.

It being a dance, you are incuraged to have a dance partner, however it is not completely necessary.  
The dance will take place on the 31st of Octobre in the great hall at 8pm. It will end at 3am.

MINERVA MCGONAGAL

Deputy headmistress

Rochie's heart leapt. She loves dances. Rochie walked up to Cassie and without a word pointed at the notice board. She bounced up and down on the balls of her feet waiting for Cassie to turn around. She turned around and smiled and laughed. "You gonna ask Lukas?" Cassie asked her. Rochie's smile faded somewhat.

"No." She said softly "Do I ever? We just sorta…end up meeting there. And at any rate, I don't want to see him right now. A bit pissed, you know?"

Cassie frowned and shrugged. "You got anyone in mind?" Rochie asked her.

Cassie sighed. She figured now was as good a time as any. "Well, I was thinking of Luna Lovegood."

"You mean, Lukas's cousin?" Rochie asked, baffled.

"Well, yes. You see.." Cassie then told the whole story to Rochie from start to finish and by the time she was done Rochie's quizzical look was replaced with one of pure happiness "OH MAN CASS, THAT;S AWESOME!" She said "Oh, go for it!"

"But…I'm nervous!" Cassie said.

"This is where your faults come in. You have to get over that sacredness and just…suck it up. I've had to do it. "

"I suppose you're right…"Cassie said, and after that, said no more on the subject.

No one could pay any attention in their lessons that day, they were all excited about the dance. It was only 2 weeks away and Rochie thought that was totally not enough time. You had to find a date, and find out what they were wearing to it, then match them, and all of this other stuff. It was all Rochie could think about. The truth was, she had a person she wanted to ask, But Atsushi seemed so far out of her reach. He'd never go with her. But she had to try. She had to at least try out the advice she, herself gave Cassie. She wasn't a whimp. She could ask. It's just been years since she's had to ask anyone out.

As Rochie left Charms that day Rochie saw Lukas coming her direction. Her heart raced but she ignored him and to her relief he did the same. _Well that's out of the way…_ she thought.

Cassie paced her and Rochie's dorm room. Any moment now Luna was going to walk in, and she was going to see Cassie and Cassie would have to ask her. She heard the dorm open and breathed. It was now or never.

She turned around and there stood Luna, beautiful. Her eyes widened in shock, she obviously didn't expect to see Cassie there. "Erm… Hi." Cassie said "Did you see the notice….?"

"About the dance? Oh, yes. I really want to go… but erm…" she seemed nervous too. Cassie had never seen her nervous before. Then all at once she said "Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

Cassie was so shocked she just sort of stood there, with her eyes wide open, not thinking. "Oh" Luna said blushing "Never mind…if you don't want to…"

"what?" Cassie's mind began to work again "OH! Yes, I would LOVE to go with you!"

"Would you?" Luna asked.

"Oh yes! I would!" and after that Luna smiled and departed. Cassie sat down on her bed, the happiest girl in the world at that moment.

Over the next few days she could only think about how she was going to go about asking Atsushi to the ball, though one night about a week later she finally got her chance. She was coming back from dinner late and he was as well . She got cold feet and started walking a bit faster. "Hey, Rochie-chan!" he called. "Wait!"

Rochie then had no choice but to wait. "Rochie I was wondering…" He blinked "I was … well…"

"Yes?" Rochie asked. She spoke in Japanese, hoping it would be easier for him to say whatever he had to say in Japanese rather than English.

"The dance is coming up soon." He said, switching to Japanese and a much more calm manner. Rochie looked at the floor not wanting to seem rude for looking him in the eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Oh, yes, the dance." Rochie tried to sound casual. "What about it?"

"Do you know any girls who'd want to go with me?" Atsushi asked. Rochie's heart sank. He didn't want to go with _her_.

She hid the disappointment in her voice. "Hm, I don't know. I'm sure you'll find someone. You are, after all, Sakurai Atsushi."

Atsushi smiled, and to Rochie's shock, gave her a big hug. Her cheeks flared red.

"Arigatou, Rochie-san." He bowed and went his own way.

"Well, that sucks," Rochie whispered.

"Luna!" Cassie smiled. "I have a question for you."

"Really?" Luna said, eyes wide.

"When you asked me to the dance, did you mean like, real dates, like, the kind that, you know, date?" Cassie was blushing madly.

Luna blushed back. "Yeah, but if you're.."

"Oh, no," Cassie said. "I just never knew you were.."

"I didn't either," she said thoughtfully. "I had heard from Ginny you were, but I felt rude to ask."

"I never thought you'd be. Like, I was so scared, because I was going to ask you to go with me, when we never even talked about.. our orientations."

Luna smiled. "This sort of thing never happens to me. You read it in books a lot, though."

"Yeah, well, I dunno." Cassie and Luna blushed.

Rochie paced herself daydreamily through the busy corridor, which was filled with commotion over the dance. Girls gossiped, guys tried to work up the courage to ask girls.

"Ah, it's fucha," Rochelle smirked. Kyo pouted. _He's such a character_, Rochie thought.

"Baka."

Rochie replied in Japanese, "I speak Japanese, remember Tooru?"

He blinked. "Why do you know Japanese?"

"I'm a crazed fangirl," Rochie replied simply.

"Fuch-Fuckch-Fucka," he said. "Fucka."

"Fucha's more fun sounding, and I'll mock you for it anyways."

"Oi, baka fangirl." He began to walk away when Rochie called, "Kyo, wait."

"Hai?"

"You're going to the dance with me," she said in English.

Kyo blinked. "Eh?"

Rochie repeated in Japanese "You're going to the dance with me."

"I already have about fifty fangirls," he replied coolly.

"Oh? Like who?"

"-but I weel go weeth joo," he switched to English, trying to "keep his cool."

"Alright. Baibai, Kyo-kun."

Rochie smirked, feeling successful of getting anyone to do what she wants.. except Atsushi, but he'd learn.

By Friday, gossip was all about of who was going with who, but no one knew about Luna and Cassie, except Rochelle of course. Hermione and Ron were going, Harry and Ginny were going, Cheyenne was going to ask Gackt, and Emily had a certain someone in mind, but told no one.

"C'mon Cheyenne, you can do it!" Cassie pushed her forward slightly.

"Uhuh.. Gackt-sama?" Cheyenne said.

"Yes?"

"Uhh.. wannagotothedancemaybeifyou'renotbusy?"

"Huh?"

She tried to get the words out again, but ended up saying something like jgfjkgnksjnjkern.

"I must go now, uh, what's your name?"

Cheyenne's mouth hung open but no words came out.

"Cheyenne," Cassie said.

"Okay. Baibai, Cheyenne-san."

". . ."

He walked away, seeming puzzled.

"Chey?" Cassie said.

Cheyenne swallowed and replied, "Did I really make that much of a fool of myself?"

"We'll try again, don't worry."

"Oh Sesshomarou, what would you do?"

Back in the common room, Cassie ran into a face she hadn't seen in a while.

"Emi! Long time no see," Cassie said with a smile.

"Hello Cassie! All is well I hope?" she replied politely.

"Yeah. Are you excited about the dance?"

"Oh yes, I have a very nice boy as my date."

"Who?"

"His name is Neville Longbottom." Cassie's jaw dropped. Sexy Harajuku girls and dorky klutzes didn't usually mix, but she'd have to congratulate Neville on this one.

"Oh! Neville's cool."

"Yes!"

"So are you going to ask Atsushi?" Cassie asked.

"Oh, well, nah," Rochie said, not feeling like explaining her total rejection. "Kyo-kun asked me."

"Fucha boy?"

"Yeah."

"Cute. That's an interesting plot twist the author of this story made," Cassie said.

Rochelle laughed.

"K-Konnichiwa, Gackt-sama," Cheyenne said with a bow.

"Hello Cheyenne-san!" he replied friendly.

"You hear about the d-dance?"

"Of course! Had to fight off fangirls and exgirlfriends."

"Oh, so you have a.. date?" Cheyenne tried not to freak out.

"Not yet. I'm waiting for someone.. sane to ask me." _Darn_, thought Cheyenne and Cassie.

"KAWAII SAMA! GACKT!" crazed fangirls surrounded him.

"Fuck! Baibai!" and he ran off.

"This is way too lame."

Emily walked with Sarah through the dark corridors, occasionally fwoofing up her hair in the back.

"Draco ditched Pansy in a heartbeat when all I did was give him 'the look,'" Sarah laughed.

"Lucky. He's the sexiness," Emily replied.

"Are you going to find a date, or just whore yourself around? The dance is in two days."

"Well, both maybe. There's this-" Emily froze mid-sentence. Walking down the hall, cool as ever, was him.

"Bee arr bee," Emily said, almost hypnotized. She approached him seductively.

"You like dances?" she asked.

"Maybe," he replied.

"Me and you'd look pretty damn good on the dance floor. Go with me?"

"Why?"

"Because."

"Sure, why noot?" he replied.

As Kazuo Kiriyama walked away, Emily said to Sarah, "..Just like that."

"Let me do this," Cassie said as Cheyenne gave her puppy eyes.

"Oi, GACKT!" Cassie called out.

"Hello, friend of zat one Cheyenne girl."

"Er, right. Look, I know someone who wants to go to the dance with you," Cassie said, straight to the point.

"Oh? Can't zey ask me zemselves?"

"Well-"

"Cass! We gotta go! McGonnagal wants to see us!" Cheyenne grabbed Cassie's arm faster than Cassie could object. "Baibai Gackt-sama!"

Cassie glared at Cheyenne. "I almost had him."

"He-he looked doubtful, and-and.. he's famous, and I'm a stupid stalker."

"Oh, fine then. Have fun being dateless because you were scared."

As Cassie walked away, Cheyenne's eyes looked hurt. Cassie couldn't help but feel bad.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

Rochie lay in her bed with her iPOD, which she managed to get working after a month and a half trying. She had the curtains drawn and was staring at the ceiling her feet bobbing up and down to Zangai by BUCK-TICK. She thought, perhaps Mona Lisa Overdrive would make her feel better. She had been wrong. Normally it worked, but this isn't her normal depression. She was disappointed. She didn't have trouble getting dates, nor had she ever. But she really wanted to show up with Atsushi as her date, not Kyo. I guess some dreams just couldn't be fulfilled. She would just go through the motions, and make sure Cassie enjoyed herself. She was not going to ruin her and Luna's first date just because she's was a spoiled brat that was used to getting everything she wanted. And right on cue, Cassie walked in "Rochie?" she called tentatively

"Eh" Rochie said in response closing her eyes and turning the volume down on her iPOD but not turning it off. She heard her bed hangings open.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." She said and started to sing the lyrics to Check Up '_How are you lesson one easy game!"_

"Rochie? We've got about a half an hour before we have to leave. Will you please get up and get ready? Kyo's probably waiting for you already."

Rochie turned off her iPOD and got up. "Yeah. I suppose."

Perhaps, Rochie thought, she could smuggle Atsushi for herself…somehow.

Cassie had already gone down by the time Rochie was finally finished. She wasn't late, but she wasn't ontime either. She was wearing a bloodred set of dress robes, had dyed her hair black for the time, made her skin a shade paler than she normally was and was wearing dark makeup. Even she had to admit, she looked good.

She walked down the stairs and met Cassie in the Common Room. Cassie looked wonderful. She had straightened her hair, and put something in it to make it beautiful and shiny, she was wearing a dark blue set of dress robes that matched her eyes wonderfully. She looked like she had grown up about 4 years in the space of an hour. Luna was wearing her hair half up half down with pink ribbons coming from it, she was wearing a many layered set of dress robes each layer a different colour. One was pale pink, another blue, another purple. Rochie couldn't say she'd ever wear it, but it looked wonderful on Luna. Rochie put on her best smile. She hoped it would fool Cassie.

"Ready?" She asked them. They looked so excited. Rochie just wished she felt the same

"Oh, yes!" they both said. Rochie smiled again and led the way to the great hall. They were all being let in, and Kyo was waiting for Rochie at the bottom of the staircase. He stared at her, momentarily forgetting his persona, and stared at her. Rochie felt herself blush, but thankfully, her dress made the colour in her cheeks go unnoticed. Or so she hoped.

Kyo was wearing black pants made of some silky material that flowed over his shoes, which were black and buckled. He wore a maroon shirt, and his hair, which was black, was straightened and hanging in his face, covering one eye. The other eye had heavy eyeliner on it. Rochie had to admit, it was hot. Kyo bowed as Rochelle got down the stairs and grabbed her hand and lightly kissed it, Just a slight brush of lips against the bare skin on the back of her hand. Rochie stepped back from him, her eyes quickly scanning the crowd. She hadn't seen Atsushi or his date, which could either be a good thing or a bad thing. Rochie couldn't tell. Rochie also couldn't tell if Lukas was there. He probably wasn't. He didn't like dances.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Shall we?" Cassie asked.

"Perhaps, yes, I think so," Luna replied dazedly.

The two entered the Great Hall in astonishment. It was quite a good decorating job. The walls were lined with draping black curtains and spider webs, and the ceiling was bewitched to show a dark, midnight sky with a full moon. The pumpkin patches were, in fact, real, and looked like they did in the movies. The Great Hall looked about ten times bigger than normal. Off to their left, a bewitched skeleton was handing out punch.

"Look," Cassie said, pointing to a man dressed up, very well, as a vampire with shaggy hair a pale complexion.

"Brilliant, really," Luna replied. "I must give Scrimgeour credit that that's a good way to throw the people off." Cassie smirked.

"Would joo like.. punch?" Kyo asked Rochie.

"Nah. Have any Sake?"

"I don't," Kyo replied. "Why zon't joo ask Die?"

"Boo." A floating sheet found its way in front of Rochie and Kyo.

"Sir Nicholas? Is that you?" she asked, confused.

"Why yes. Like my costume?"

"Yes, I love bewitched bed sheets."

"I'm a ghost."

"Eh?" Kyo asked.

"Like a muggle ghost, y'know?"

"I zon't undeerstand."

"Tell him, Rochie," Nearly Headless Nick replied.

"Er, he's a _haunted_ bed sheet."

"Nevermind!" He flew off angrily.

The familiar voice of Dumbledore, magnified much louder, cut across the Great Hall. "Welcome, students and staff, to our Halloween Ball. I would like to remind everyone that, as we have age ranges from eleven to one-hundred and fifty, that alcoholic beverages are not allowed. And that includes spiking the punch, Mr. Finnigan." Seamus sunk into the crowd. "And to start off the ball, I welcome performances from Buck-Tick, The Weird Sisters, Leonard Fire, and the popular rock band, Floral Howler." Cheers arose from the crowd. "So I welcome to the stage, Buck-Tick, who our exchange students know very well."

Rochie let out a gasp. "It's Atsushi."

"Hai-"

"Shh," Rochie interrupted, inching towards the stage.

As the sounds of the beautiful Japanese singing voice and beats that were unheard of sounded, Cheyenne pushed her way through the crowd. "Where's Gackt-sama?" she whispered to herself.

Continuing on, she came across Gackt, who was wearing leather pants, a purple t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. Chey squeaked a little. "Oh G- OY!" Some hardcore kid knocked her over. _He didn't even say sorry_, she thought. _Remind me to get my army of badgers on his ass._

She stood up and looked around. Gackt was, to her despair, gone. _On second thought, remind me to slaughter him._

"Sup?" Emily said. Her hair was blonde with neon green, and in her face a little. She wore a polka-dotted black and white strapless dress and a lime green scarf, to match her hair. Her wide eyes, as always, were covered in makeup. Tonight they shone a orange-ish hazel.

"Huh?" asked Kazuo.

"Ah, Emo-ly, you look like someone puked up Scene," Rochie said. Seeing Cassie's face, she coughed, "In a good way of course."

"Is this your date?" Cassie asked, gesturing to Kazuo.

"Mhm."

"I thought you'd come with some emo Slytherin," Rochie said, mildly interested.

"Well, Kazuo asked me and I said yes."

Out of nowhere, Luna said, "He's quite quiet. Does he speak telepathically?" It was silent for a moment, and Emily decided to take it as a joke and her and Rochie laughed. Cassie really had no clue whether Luna was serious or not.

"I speak," he said, causing another silence, "when I 'ave zomefink to say." Cassie felt shivers go down her arms.

"Luna, lets get some punch," Cassie said quickly. Luna silently followed her to the punch table.

"He was creepy," Luna said, "Don't think I'm crazy for saying this, but do you ever wonder if Japanese demon blood still runs through the veins of modern day people."

"Hm, well I definitely felt something eerie there, but, demons are mythical and from ancient times. So it's unlikely they exist, let alone exist today-"

"Hi, Cassie."

"Oh, what? Rina. Hi. How goes it?"

"Eh, pretty boring," she replied. "Annoying Hufflepuff boys keep hitting on me. Ben's friends."

"Oh, so I take it you don't have a date?" Cassie replied, shuffling her feet a little.

"Nah. Is she your date?" Marina asked politely.

"Yes, has Cassie told you?" Luna replied happily.

"No. We haven't talked lately. Hey, um, we should, y'know, talk sometime."

"Oh, yeah," Cassie frowned a little. "We should."

"Well, we have a Hogsmeade trip next weekend. How about we have a.. private chat at the Three Broomsticks, and afterwards we can meet up with.."

"Luna," Luna said, smiling.

"Yeah.. I had heard other names for you," she mumbled quickly.

"Well, alright. That's cool. So Three Broomsticks at one-ish?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah. Right, well, bye then."

"Bye."

As Marina walked off, Luna blinked. "Old friend?"

"Yeah."

"She seemed pleasant."

"C'mon, you can do it," Chey told herself. "He's sitting right there. Ask him." As she got closer to Gackt's seat, she froze a little and bit her lip.

Another girl had asked Gackt to dance, and he was dancing with her. Cheyenne was beginning to loathe this night.

"Joo dance well," Kyo told Rochie.

"Yeah," Rochie replied, a little distracted. Where was Atsushi now that he was off stage?

"Joo okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just a bit.. off."

"Joo drunk?"

"No." He continued to dance closer to her, and she slightly ignored it while looking off for any trace of Atsushi.

Emily drunkly grinded against Kazuo.

"Joo're a kawaii one," he said.

She hiccupped and blushed. "Not so bad yourself." The closeness of their bodies was almost exhilarating. "Come here." She tilted her head upwards and felt his rough, hot lips.

"Joo kiss well," he said, and proceeded to push her against the wall and massage her neck in kisses.

"Bloody hell," Ron whispered to Hermione. "It looks like he's raping her."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's called hormones, Ronald."

"But- Merlin's beard, look-"

"Ron."

"What?"

"Shut up and kiss me already."

"Are you having fun, Luna?" Cassie asked.

"I've never had this much fun. I have this feeling, like its crawling, not crawling, blossoming inside me. It's not bad. It's just so odd. When you're around, it feels as if my spirit's ascending, not that that makes any sense."

Cassie replied, "It does to me. Don't worry Luna." She spoke softly. "I love you too." Now the next feeling Luna could not describe. As their lips met, the feeling of entirely everything and completely nothing overthrew her at the same time, like you were floating. It couldn't be described as anything but infinite.

"You make me feel special," Luna said, and Cassie held her close.

A few feet away, Marina felt cold inside.

It's getting late, Rochie thought.

"What eez wrong?" Kyo asked.

"Nothing, just- ohmyself." Her eyes met his. There he was out of nowhere, and he was summoning her, with his powerful gaze.

Kyo looked at her questionably.

"Kyo, I, don't, I, have to.. go." She broke free from Kyo and made her way to Sakurai Atsushi.

"You," Atshushi said. "What is it about you?"

"I was going to ask the same-"

"Last song, folks," the voice of Leonard Fira cut through the crowd. The melody slowed itself. It was the slow song.

Rochie could resist no longer. She moved in to slowdance with the real man she was looking for, not the little boy she came with.

"Can we see some of that tongue?" some Slytherins joked.

Emily and Kazuo ignored them and continued their lustful kissing.

"It's the last song. Do you wanna dance or stay right here?" asked Emily with a giggle.

"I zon't dance. Come." He held her around the waist and guided her out of the Great Hall, and she followed, zombie-like.

Cheyenne angrily stormed towards the door. "I give up."

"Hey, Gryffindor dyke. Go snog with DiMarino and Loony," said Draco Malfoy gleefully. Chey often got mocked for her extremely short hair. "Or maybe we could get Granger over here. Filthy mudblood has to be gay to be dating the Weasel."

"Bugger off," Chey replied, not at all in the mood. And she called Malfoy a word no one would expect cute, innocent, anime-loving Cheyenne would say.

Pansy Parkinson took her by the shoulders. "Shut your mouth, you dyke." And with that she shoved Cheyenne into a body behind her, causing both to crash to the ground. "Shit." Pansy and Malfoy rushed away.

Tears began to drip down Cheyenne's face. She got off the guy she landed on, turned to him and said "I'm so sor-" Her eyes widened.

"It's quite alright. Oy, a pretty girl like you should be having fun, not crying." Gackt pulled a hankerchief out of his leather jacket. "Here." He held out his hand. "Care to dance?" About a million things were storming through her mind. This was SO not possible. As she nervously danced with _the_ Gackt-sama, her heart raced.

"Where are we?" Emily asked dizzily.

"Room of Requirement."

"How do you know your way around-" He put his fingers over her lips.

"I 'ave my ways." He proceeded to push her onto the bed, and as they kissed her lips begged for more.

Hands wandered and it was skin on skin contact. He thirsted after this lust. She could feel it. This was like no feeling. He kissed her body up and down and she let out soft moans.

He was deep in her. Their bodies craved this. His teeth stroked her neck and she shivered. He began to gently nibble, and then it got harder. This pain was such pleasure, she couldn't resist, and the harder her bit, no matter how much it hurt, she couldn't say a word, she couldn't move. And he got rougher, and bit harder, so hard she actually screamed. Was he going deeper? What was going on?

Emily went limp. It happened so quickly. Kazuo stood over her. He recovered his clothes and made his way to the door. He let out a little laugh as he licked the blood off his lips.

Cheyenne and Gackt laughed as they discussed silly memories of their school in Japan.

"You're pretty cool," Gackt said. "Next weekend, we should hang out in Hogsmeade. Go to Zonko's or something."

Cheyenne's eyes widened. "Okay!"

An explosion erupted from the doorway to the Great Hall. Standing shades-less, eyes flaring a dangerous red, Lukas stood. "Whatthebloodyhellareyoudoing, ROCHELLE STEPHENSON."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-

Shit. Rochie was just in the middle of bowing to Atsushi after their dance when Lukas's rage filled voice echoed across the hall. Complete silence ensued. Rochie looked up and closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry. _Not now. God._ She breathed deeply muttered "Sorry about this" to Atsushi and regretfully left Atsushi standing there, _Please, please don't let him hate me. Please_. She thought hopelessly about Atsushi. She stalked up to Lukas.

"What do you want Lukas?" She asked, anger in every word

"_uh-oh" _cassie said from across the hall.

"Oh look! They're fighting again!" Luna said dreamily and highly amused.

Cassie ran off to stand a little behind Rochie. Backup in case she needed it.

"We aren't doing this right now Lukas. Please" Rochie was angry, but she was also sad. A moment with Atsushi. One moment. And Lukas ruined it for her. Rochie decided to put it simply "Lukas. It's over between you and I. That plain." And with that she turned and stalked out of the hall. Cassie and Luna ran to keep up.

Emily awoke in the Room of Requirement in a dazed and confused state. _What…_ she though. She tried to speak, her voice wouldn't come out. She strained her head to remember what had happened.

_Kazuo… then… coming here…we…we were having sex…and…oh no_ she thought and touched her hand to her neck…_oh my god!_

Lukas stood in the hall for a few moments breathing deeply hardly aware of the fact that people were staring at him. He then disappeared with the swish of his cloak.

Kyo stood there, looking around completely confused. "She left you, hm?" asked Hermione "go figure"

"What do joo mean?" Kyo asked her

"I mean…never mind…it would be pointless to try anything with her kyo." Hermione said gently. "Completely pointless"

"what…" Kyo then looked over to Atsushi, who was standing there as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened and a realization cought up with him.."She likes him?"

"yes. I am afraid so" said Hermine vaguely

"oh…but…Can you keep a secret hermoneeeee?" He asked tentitivly.

"of course kyo-san" Hermione

"I…I am falling for her" He looked straight down "It is uncharacteristic of me, but I am. And…I don't…I don't know … She really likes him?"

"yes." Hermione said soothingly.

"oh…" and with that he walked out of the hall.

Rochie rushed upstairs as soon as they got to the commonroom. "Should we-" Luna began

"No." interjected Cassie instantly. "Trust me. No. It would be much better if we let her deal for a few minutes, and then we can talk to her."

"they have a lot of problems, Lukas and Her, don't they?" Lunas voice was pleasant, but she held some kind of emotion other than dreamyness

"Yes." Cassie said and suddenly she felt a cold hand on her neck. She whipped around and there was Lukas. He looked livid

"I want to know." He said slowlyl "What there is between her and that asian boy?"

"Nothing because of you!" yelled Cassie

"Lukas. You should leave her alone." Luna said. Lukas rounded on her

"Oh yeah? Should I?"

"Yes." Luna said, her voice Firm "You should."

Luna then grabbed Cassies hand and went up the dorm steps to Rochie and cassies bedroom.


End file.
